


Memorial Day 2

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: As the mayor, Oliver decides to honor and provide for the military veterans.





	Memorial Day 2

**Hey guys**

**I have another project I was going to work on and upload today but this was more important.**

**I don't own Arrow or anything else.**

* * *

At the VA center in Star City for May 29, 2017

In the back room, Oliver walks in to see Diggle standing there talking on his ear piece for a moment as he discusses security with some of the guards both inside and out.

"Hey man, I heard Rene, Dinah and you took out those terrorists who were planning on killing people visiting the soldier's graves at the cemetery today" Diggle said.

"Yeah, the ones who lived, are hospitalized and already in ARGUS custody in a plane to Gitmo. The ones we killed are being taken to the SCPD ME's lab" Oliver replied.

"Wish I could have backed you guys up" Diggle said.

"Don't be, you needed to be here to handle security" Oliver replied.

"Not much besides the protests outside. It makes me sick to think a person can actually live with themselves after doing that" Diggle said, given his own past in the Army.

"Agreed" Oliver replied.

Months ago, Oliver decided to plan for a completely free banquet for all the veterans who are still alive, and a chance to honor the soldiers who have fallen. Also decided to use the money to provide free life ability to see any doctor of their choosing in regards to helping recover from any mental trauma and best of the line prosthetic for any veteran who is in need of one. Needless to say, both the city council was unhappy since that was money which could be used on other protects, or on themselves and also protesters who don't like the military have caused some problems over that.

"Hey Ollie, you ready?" Thea said walking back from behind the curtains.

"Yes" Oliver replied.

Walking out from behind the curtain Oliver steps up to the podetium. Looking out to see the various people with their families, some people are in uniform ranging from every branch of the service and others are just in their plain cloths.

"Hello, I'm glad you all could come. Now there is no greater sacrifice given by our men and women who fight so we can be free then their very own lives. Also, who in war as they have suffered mental and physical trauma to keep this country safe. The worst thing we can do is turn are back on them or take them for granted. So, to all the heroes out there today who have defended us whatever the cost, so we may be free, Thank you" Oliver said.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable.**

**I wanted to do something in honor of Memorial Day. Similar to the first story I did some years ago and hence the use of just #2. Really Oliver said everything that needs to be said.**

**Until next time**


End file.
